Carpe Diem
by Jikan
Summary: The girl in her dreams, is it real? ShizNat
1. Chapter 1

**Shizuru's POV**

I read thousands of romantic novels, those novels never ceased thoughts from entering my mind after reading one. I would consign myself with questions. Will I meet my true love under the rain? Or will my true love make my heart goes pounding? In high schools, owing to my family reputation, being the wealthiest resident in Japan, people regarded me highly; girls chasing after me, boys sent me love letters. However, none of them interest me.

I'm going to be earnest to you. Although being rich has its advantage, but I believed that money would not be able to buy back sorrow, happiness and death. People turned every corner of the art depending on money than on living well. Sometimes I wished that I could just break through that prison and fly away like a Superwoman. I wished that I am not the heiress of Fujino Corporation, sitting in that suffocating office ambushed with millions of document. How boring would that life be! Not to mention what kind of life I am living right now. Everything is limited, no freedom at all.

One of these days, I'm going ran away from home. That is a promise that I made for myself.

**End POV**

_Both feet stepped on the white sand, a rush of gala blew through my face, just listening to the sound of waves. How comfortable! I was left alone in this beach. But of course, I would prefer this feeling. As I kept walking, I saw a terraced house, stationed at the top of hill. How could someone live in such a place? Without thinking, I started toward the isolated terrace. Looking around, a brunette appeared standing a few meters away from the house. Struck by her beauty, I stopped my pace, enjoying the view as her hair flew behind her back._

_The first time in my life, I found hard to breathe as her crimson eyes stared at me, as though something hard stepped on my lung._

_Natsuki…Natsuki…_

_Someone calling out my name, whirling around my surrounding, not even a soul could be seen, even the brunette seemed to vanish into the thin air. I slightly slapped myself on the face. Is this magic?_

_Natsuki…Natsuki-chan…_

"Natsuki! Natsuki! Wake up!"

Suddenly, a blue-haired girl sat up from her bed, panting heavily, "What the hell? This brunette kept appearing in my dreams."

"Natsuki! Wake up and get dressed! You're going to get late!" shouted a voice outside of the door, knocking loudly, as if trying to break through the door.

"I am!" yelled Natsuki as she threw the blanket over her.

Realizing there was no time left, Natsuki quickly get dressed and raced down the stairs, running toward the limousine as the chauffeur opened the door for her. Natsuki breathe slowly as she leaned backward. Closing her eyes, feeling the limousine moved.

"Here," said a man with concern as he gave a sandwich and a bottle of juice to Natsuki. The blue-haired girl opened her eyes and took the refreshment from her coach. "Thanks."

Natsuki gazed out of the glass window, caught a glance of a group of children clapping over a successfully build sandcastle. The corner of her lip curved into a smile. For a few minutes, her smile was overtaken by a sigh.

"Who is she?" mumbled Natsuki.

The coach noticed the girl seemed to be possessed by a ghost, waving a hand in front of her. "Natsuki have you been playing too much of PS2?"

Natsuki smiled at her coach while shaking her head, closing her eyes, an image of a brunette appeared in her mind. _Why do I keep seeing you?_ _Who are you?_

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Final National Athlete Competition!"

The whole stadium was filled with excitement; everyone eagerly waiting for the most thrilling event to happen. Apart away from the stadium, a limousine arrived at the main gate. The door was opened by a chauffeur and an athlete stepped out from the car, donning a broad smile while waving at the crowds, attracting reporters and photographers' attention.

"Tokiha-san, how do you feel about this final competition? Tokiha-san, are you pressurize by the famous Kuga Natsuki is your today rival? Tokiha san…Tokiha san…"

Tokiha Mai remained her smile as the crowd of people were wooing at her. "I had to admit that I feel nervous today but I will do my best. Also, I am looking forward to the race with Kuga Natsuki, th-"

Before Mai was going to speak, a limousine interrupted her speech. She smiled as she knew who came to her view. "Kuga Natsuki."

The blue-haired girl stepped out of the limousine, without even walking a few steps away from the luxury car, Natsuki was surrounded by the reporters and photographers. Unlike Mai, Natsuki was not a sociable person; she pushed past the crowds, ignoring questions which bombarded on her, with the coach struggling walking behind her.

Natsuki looked at Mai with the corner of her emerald eyes, indifferent of the girl's gesture as she paced past her. Throughout the journey toward the changing room, Natsuki's left brow was twitching, being irritated by the sight of those gossipers, filled Natsuki with disgust. Especially when there was once a high school girl tried to break through her room window, caught the blue haired girl half naked, becoming to main page of the newspaper.

Finally entering the changing room, Natsuki collapsed on a bench, trying to catch her breath. A high school girl, who hated to be squashed like a marshmallow within the crowd, engenders her to feel nauseous.

_All I concern was just getting first in the finals, desiring to enter the Olympics, the rest; I will just leave them rot itself._

"Hey sprinter, be ready within ten minutes," said the coach.

Natsuki pushed herself up from the bench, rubbed her face with both hands. _Fortunely, that bitch is not here to increase my depression._

"Well, well, well, feeling down? I bet you are," said a sarcastic voice.

_Oh no, not again, here comes the bitch_

Natsuki tried to walk past the girl but was knocked by her right shoulder. "I'm gonna kick your ass today, Natsuki-chan."

The blue-haired girl smirked and ambled out of the changing room. She unzipped her jacket and passed it to her coach. Looking around the stadium, the pandemonium of those spectators intensified her dizziness, rubbing her temple with her palm, realizing sweats pouring down her face. _Come on Natsuki, you can do it._

"Natsuki, just concentrate, look toward your goal," said the coach with a smile.

"Calling for 100m dash female participators."

As Natsuki paced towards the track, Mai smiled and waved at her, but was ignored by the emerald-eyed girl. At this rate, the countenance of the sprinter was turning to be like a strict teacher, who shows no mercy to notorious students, serious and frightening. Readying at the dashing position, fingers attached to the rough ground, both emerald eyes fixed at the final destination, oblivious to the screaming of spectators, until,

**Bang!**

There was a roar of excitement from the spectators as the runners dashed. Those two emerald eyes never once left the fixed point, regardless whether she was leading or not, clutching both fists, tightening her jaw, her breathing increased. Not knowing what happened, her legs started to get heavy, like metal rods tying around her ankle, decreasing her speed._ Shit, what happening to me?_

Widening both eyes, feeling her legs could not hold the weight, her whole body hit downward on the track, as the other runners ran past her. Natsuki turned on her back while closing her eyes, a warm blood trickling down her cheeks.

_Natsuki…Natuski…_

_Who are you?_

_Natuski…Natsuki-chan!_


	2. Chapter 2

Opening her crimson eyes, lying herself in a comfortable couch, providing resistance to get up. Looking outside of the glass window, her once glowing eyes were covered by sadness as pouring rains lashing the window plane. Rain signified inordinate length of desperation, preventing oneself from bursting into the sunlight. The gloominess of the atmosphere, producing the contraction of the circular muscle, smoothly and gently, the sight of the world disappeared.

_Out of hundred percent, only two percent of the population in this world, living in happiness. I think I am one of the ninety-eight percent._

The brunette gave a bitter laugh at the thought of happiness. Looking at the table desk, files were stacked up high, floating in the air, swaying back and forth. The girl had been staying over night in the office, dealing with bunch of 'document', but mostly spending time drinking tea, relaxing herself. Unconsciously, an image of a couple, holding hands together, smiling together, appeared deep in her eyes. How fortune! How ironic!

_I guess to determine whether if there is happiness in me, only there is a stopper in my life._

"Fujino-san," said a voice and a knock outside of the door.

"Doozo,"

A secretary opened the door, walking toward to the brunette who was glued to the couch.

"Fujino-san, I'm here to inform you, you're scheduled for today,"

_This will never end, wouldn't it? Such a silly question._

"Fujino-san?"

"Forgive me, Suzuki-san," replied Shizuru as she poured herself a cup of tea to refresh her mind.

"Today your scheduled will be longer, due to the absence of Mr. Fujino,"

Hearing the disappearance of her father, without the nepenthe of her beloved tea, her whole body seemed to be taken by Opioid drugs.

"When will he back?" said Shizuru with anticipation.

"A week,"

_A week! This is my chance._

* * *

_This feeling was real; everything in my surrounding was real. This certainly not a dream. The brunette was lying on my body with her back, while my arms wrapped around her waist, smelling the scent of her skin. I knew she would not disappeared again, not with my arms being so protective. Both of us were enjoying the view of the sea, looking at the seagull having their own freedom._

_Her smile never once left her lips as I caressed her with hands roaming around her body. Turning her head, I drew myself closer, bending down, and the touch of her lip ceases my concentration. I was amazed how this brunette could actually had the magic to control over me. With her beside me, my worries, my rage were gone with the wind. _

_She broke the kiss, placing her palm on my cheeks. Warmness rose up my cheeks as she stared through my emerald eyes. I wondered what she was thinking about at this moment. _

"_Shizuru?"_

"_Natsuki must be wondering what am I up to right now, isn't it?" _

_Oh man! She could read my mind and I can't! Unfair!_

"_Eh? Hmm…Shizuru, what do you wish of?"_

_For awhile, the brunette frown a little while rubbing her chin._

"_Let see…I wish of Natsuki stripping naked in front of me, isn't that wonderful wish?"_

"_Shi-Shizuru!"_

"_Relax Natsuki-chan, what I really wish of is remain with Natsuki like this forever ,"_

"_You got my promise,"_

_Shizuru just smile without saying anything for the rest of the day._

"Shizuru…Shizuru…"

Slowly, her eyes lids fluttered opened. The emerald eyes started to move in an axis. All that she could conceive was just the color of plain white, as if clouds encircling her, and there she was floating in the sapphire sky. A young lady, wearing a white uniform, walked in while smiling at the patient.

"Are you an angel?" asked the emerald eyed girl.

"Ah, Kuga-san, I'm surprised that you have a sense of humor," said the nurse as she was recording things in a chart.

"Thank you," replied Natsuki as she slightly bows with her head.

"Kuga-san, your dear coach requires you to rest in the hospital for a few days,"

Natsuki nodded and closed eyes. Remembering the run that she had messed up, a feeling of being incompetent welled inside her. Not once she had failed to achieve an exceed expectation result. Things easily get jumbled but to recover it, time is needed. _I really have no idea what am I suppose to do._

"Shizuru," said the nurse.

The voice of the nurse broke her thought. "What did you say?"

"You mumble 'Shizuru' in your dreams, your girlfriend?"

The question surprised her greatly, widening her eyes, mouth kept opening and closing, which caused the nurse to giggle. The more the nurse could not control her laughter, the more Natsuki's brows twitching higher and higher. On hearing the drum of thunder, it managed to end the activities.

"I could neither remember my dreams nor the girl's name," muttered Natsuki as she looked at shower.

"Rest well Kuga-san," said the nurse and turned toward the door.

Natsuki sighed. Staying in the hospital was totally like a being trapped in a dungeon, cold, dark and dreary. The feeling of waiting and preparing to die, a moment when one's fang hangs in the balance, the only thing that a person would think of was to create the most memorable day.

_I need to do something_.

Natsuki threw the white cloth over her, jumped out of the bed and ran. Without thinking where she was going, as long as away from lying on the death bed, removing herself from thinking about worthless and nuisance thoughts, Natsuki remained her speed as she dashed up the stairs. Reaching the rooftop, facing the world, regardless of soaking in the rain, she screamed.

She yelled.

* * *

Clutching her blouse with her fist, biting hard her jaw, she winced

_Someone is in pain._

"Have you notice it was raining everyday, Miss Fujino-san?" asked the chauffeur.

"Yes, I have noticed," replied Shizuru as she was writing words on the glass window.

_My life have been so perfect ever since I was born_


End file.
